A user may want to record a portion of a conversation over a mobile phone in an environment in which writing a note by hand, or manually inputting data into an electronic device, is inconvenient or not possible. For example, a driver of a vehicle may desire to record a phone number or address discussed in a telephone conversation while driving, for future reference. In order to operate the vehicle safely, the driver may choose to commit the telephone number to memory, stop the vehicle, and write the phone number down after the vehicle is stopped. However, this may interrupt the driver's route, and can result in errors in data recall. Even small errors in an address or telephone number may render the recalled information unusable, causing delay and frustration for the driver.